doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Day of the Daleks (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|250px Day of the Daleks ist der 60. aus 4 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete die 9. Staffel. Teil 1 Auderly House, unweit von London. Sir Reginald Styles wird in seinem Büro von einem unbekannten Guerillakämpfer angegriffen, der sich vor seinen Augen in Nichts auflöst. Daraufhin setzt sich der Verteidigungsminister mit UNIT in Verbindung, da er Sir Reginald beschützt wissen will, denn dieser organisiert die wichtige Welt-Friedens-Konferenz, die einen möglicherweise unmittelbar bevorstehenden Dritten Weltkrieg verhindern soll. thumb|left|210px|Missglückter Reparaturversuch Der Doctor versucht noch immer, die TARDIS wieder flugfähig zu bekommen. Ihm ist es nicht recht, dass die Time Lords sie von Gallifrey aus steuern können (wie in Colony in Space geschehen), er jedoch keine Kontrolle über sie hat. Eine seiner Reparaturideen führt zu einem kurzen Erscheinen eines Doctors und einer Jo Grant aus einem anderen Zeitstrom, was jedoch sofort wieder korrigiert wird. Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart berichtet dem Doctor und Jo von dem Ereignis in Auderly House und beauftragt die beiden, dort nach dem rechten zu sehen. Derweil taucht im Park von Auderly erneut der Guerillakämpfer aus dem Nichts auf. Er will sich zum Herrenhaus begeben, flieht jedoch vor zwei bewaffneten, affenartigen Kreaturen, die ihn niederschlagen, liegen lassen und im nahe gelegenen Kanaltunnel verschwinden. Im Herrenhaus streitet Sir Reginald die Begegnung mit einem "Geist" gegenüber dem Doctor, Jo und dem Brigadier ab, doch schlammige Spuren auf dem Boden zeugen davon, dass jemand das Büro betreten hat. Sir Reginald ist damit einverstanden, dass die UNIT-Soldaten das Gelände absuchen - wobei der bewusstlose unbekannte Uniformierte gefunden wird. Bei sich hat er eine Waffe, die den Doctor sehr beunruhigt. Außerdem wird im Kanaltunnel ein verstecktes Gerät unbekannter Herkunft gefunden. thumb|210px|Anderer Ort, andere Zeit Ein anderer Ort, eine andere Zeit. Die affenartigen Kreaturen, Ogrons genannt, erstatten ihrem menschlichen Auftraggeber Bericht. Dieser will offenbar eine Bedrohung eliminieren und erwartet von den Ogrons positive Ergebnisse. Der Doctor macht einige Tests mit der unbekannten Waffe und ist sich sicher, dass sie von der Erde stammt, allerdings sehr viel höher entwickelt ist. Das im Tunnel gefundene Gerät ist seiner Meinung nach eine primitive Zeitmaschine, die er aus Versehen aktiviert, woraufhin sich der verletzte Guerillakämpfer im Krankenwagen in Luft auflöst. Dieser Zeitsprung wird in der Zentrale des Ogron-Controllers empfangen, kann aber nicht konkret lokalisiert werden. Daraufhin fordert einer der eigentlichen Drahtzieher einen aktuellen Bericht: es handelt sich um einen Dalek. thumb|210px|Drei neue Kämpfer sind angekommen Der Doctor und Jo entschließen sich, die Nacht in Auderly zu verbringen, da der Doctor davon überzeugt ist, der missglückte Anschlag auf Sir Reginald würde wiederholt werden. Tatsächlich tauchen drei weitere Guerillakämpfer auf, warten jedoch den Morgen ab und kämpfen sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste bis zum Haus vor. Im UNIT-Hauptquartier geht die Meldung ein, dass ein Weltkrieg offenbar nicht mehr verhindert werden kann. An der russisch-chinesischen Grenze kommt es zu massiven Truppenaufmärschen und in Südamerika und Südasien kommt es bereits zu ersten Kämpfen. Dem Doctor ist es gelungen, das unbekannte Gerät wieder zu aktivieren. Er wird von einem der Guerillakämpfer angegriffen, kann ihn jedoch abwehren. Verzweifelt bittet der Angreifer darum, das Gerät abzuschalten, da sie sonst alle sterben würden. thumb|210px|left|Der Controller erstattet Bericht In der Zentrale des Controllers wird das Signal des Geräts wieder empfangen, diesmal so klar, dass der Ausgangszeitpunkt genau festgestellt werden kann. Die anwesenden Daleks geben den Befehl, jeden in Reichweite des Gerätes zu töten. Teil 2 In Auderly House haben zwei der Guerillakämpfer Jo Grant als Geisel genommen und zwingen den Doctor, das Zeitreisegerät abzuschalten. Anat, Anführerin der Gruppe, will den Doctor töten, da sie ihn für Reginald Styles hält, doch der Doctor kann sie davon überzeugen, dass er nicht der Gesuchte ist. thumb|210px|Der Doctor und Jo befreien sich Die Guerillakämpfer bringen den Doctor und Jo in den Keller, fesseln und knebeln sie, und verschanzen sich in Styles' Arbeitszimmer, da es im Haus und auf dem Gelände von UNIT-Soldaten wimmelt. Während der Doctor und Jo versuchen, sich selbst zu befreien, spekuliert der Doctor, dass die drei aus dem 22. Jahrhundert kommen und sehr verzweifelt sind. Offenbar wollen sie die Vergangenheit ändern und Sir Reginald spielt dabei eine entscheidende Rolle. Im 22. Jahrhundert hat der Controller den Daleks berichtet, dass er die Raum-Zeit-Koordinaten nicht rechtzeitig ermitteln konnte. Die Daleks befehlen ihm, einen Magnetron zu verwenden, der jeden, der das andere Zeitreisegerät benutzt, augenblicklich zu ihnen umleitet. Anat gelingt es nicht, Kontakt mit ihrer Basis aufzunehmen, da irgendetwas im Zeit-Vortex den Empfang stört. Sie schickt Shura zum Tunnel, da der Empfang dort möglicherweise besser ist. Doch Boaz plädiert dafür, den Doctor und Jo als Geiseln zu behalten und gegen Sir Reginald auszutauschen. Shura wird am Tunnel von einem Ogron angegriffen, kann diesen aber töten. thumb|210px|left|Der Doctor darf telefonieren Derweil wird der Brigadier darüber informiert, dass Sir Reginald offenbar die Chinesen dazu bringen konnte, wieder an den Verhandlungstisch zurück zu kehren. Ein Krieg ist somit abgewendet, doch er erfährt nun, dass in Alderly der Doctor und Jo verschwunden sind. Er versucht, den Doctor dort telefonisch zu erreichen. Anat lässt diesen und Jo von Boaz holen und mit vorgehaltener Waffe mit dem Brigadier telefonieren. So erfahren sie dass Sir Reginald bereits am morgigen Abend nach Alderly zurück kehren wird. Es gelingt dem Doctor, einen versteckten Hinweis in das Gespräch zu integrieren, so dass der Brigadier weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmt und sich sofort auf den Weg macht. thumb|210px|Jo und der Controller Jo gelingt es, sich von den Fesseln zu befreien. Sie greift sich das Zeitreisegerät und droht, es zu zerstören, wenn sie und der Doctor nicht frei gelassen werden. Anat bittet sie eindringlich, sich von dem Gerät fern zu halten, doch es ist zu spät: es wird aktiviert und Jo wird ins 22. Jahrhundert transportiert. Der Controller behandelt sie zuvorkommend und meint, sie hätte großes Glück gehabt, dass sie von Anat und den anderen nicht sofort getötet wurde. Jo erwähnt den Doctor, woraufhin der Controller meint, er könne diesen vor den Fanatikern, die er schon so lange sucht, retten, wenn sie ihm behilflich ist. Bereitwillig sagt sie ihm wo genau und wann die drei sich gerade aufhalten. Eine Ogron-Truppe materialisiert unweit von Alderly House. Anat und Boaz gelingt die Flucht. Der Doctor erhält Unterstützung vom eintreffenden Brigadier und folgt den beiden zum Kanaltunnel - wo gerade der Dalek-Commander materialisiert. Teil 3 Teil 4 Fortsetzung Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben